


Need

by orphan_account



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: mogar goes into heat and he's humping everything he can, until vav shows up and mogar proceeds to have his way with him and knots him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

Mogar’s heat started two days ago, and he hasn’t had the relief he needs. He’s been rutting into anything and everything that will provide him with some much needed friction, but nothing has been working. He’s ended up just fucking his hand over and over again, it’s not enough but it’s the best he’s got.

It’s a cool afternoon, and Mogar has no windows in his tree house, but his body is scorching hot, and a sheen sweat coats his skin. He’s on the floor of his house, face pressed against the floor ass in the air and cock in his hand. He’s panting out ragged breaths wanting nothing more than for his heat to be over.

When he thinks he might die of this struggle a scent greets his nose. He sticks his head up and gets a big whiff of the air. The scent of a particular Omega greets his needy nose, the aroma of tea and hair gel tickling his sensitive senses. _Vav_.

The stupid hero clearly not sensing the Alpha’s distress climbs up the tree and sticks his head up through the trapdoor to Mogar’s house. His wide embarrassed eyes connect with Mogar’s determined horny ones.

“I-I didn’t know.! I’m gonna-“

Mogar crawls over to Vav, admiring the bright blush dusting his face. Vav doesn’t move like he said he would, he just stares at the Alpha approaching him. Mogar yanks Vav up into his house with one arm and lies himself on top of the Omega and shoves his face into his neck inhaling the delicious scents.

“Mogar, you don’t want me, trust me. It’s just your heat talking.”

Mogar growls and bites at Vav’s neck hard, which something only mates do. Vav gasps and arches his back into the intimate gesture. Mogar makes quick work of Vav’s clothes throwing the offending fabric as far out of reach as possible.

Mogar’s hips start rutting forward against Vav’s now exposed cock. Vav gasps and moans at the feeling tipping his head back in submission. Mogar licks and kisses and sucks at the exposed flesh, while still grinding his cock down against Vav’s now hard and flushed one.

Mogar noses his way up to Vav’s ear and nibbles at the lobe. “I would have you even when not in heat.”

Vav gasps and stares up at him with wide wondering eyes. Mogar sneaks a hand down to Vav’s hole where the Omega is already growing slick and wet. Mogar grins and slips a finger in and thrusts deep and hard. Vav moans bucking his hips up. Mogar adds a second finger and Vav’s hands grip onto Mogar’s toned back, nails digging in.

Mogar decides that Vav’s prepared enough and shoves his cock in without any warning. He holds the Omega down by his shoulders as he fucks him relentlessly. His hips thrust back and forth at a restless pace, the sound of skin on skin slapping fills the room. Vav’s moans increase in volume and pitch, and Mogar leans down to capture those sounds with his mouth.

“I’m gonna-“ Before Vav can finish his sentence he’s coming, and his white sticky mess lands on his belly.

Mogar keeps thrusting into the warm wet heat of Vav, and feels the heat pooling in his gut. He speeds up desperate for release and comes with growl. He feels his knot swell, and holds Vav close as he comes down from his high. He feels all his pent up arousal from the last 2 days fade out of him, and collapses with a happy purr.

Vav pats his back awkwardly. “Uh... how long does this usually last?”

Mogar shrugs. “Depends.”

Vav sighs, and grows irritable. He starts fidgeting and moving, and every movement nudges Mogar’s sensitive knot which is still buried deep inside him. They’re both still flushed and covered in sweat. Mogar decides to roll them onto their sides to makes things more comfortable, and he immediately dives his nose into Vav’s neck.

“You really like my scent.”

Mogar grins against Vav’s throat. “It is sweet.”

Vav giggles and then falls silent, leaving the room in an awkward silence. “Did you mean what you said?”

“About what?”

Vav goes to great lengths to avoid eye contact, which is difficult given their position. “About wanting to mate with me when you’re not in heat.”

Mogar pauses in his scenting. “Of course. You are very arousing.”

Vav’s face lights up red. “You’re pretty sexy too.”

Mogar grins and nips at Vav’s neck playfully. They stay cuddled up together for the next hour until Mogar’s knot goes down. They’re both passed out by the time that happens. But neither of them really minds.


End file.
